Broken Altercations?
by I love creepy things
Summary: Alana, kidnapped and held hostage at the Joker's mercy, has been set loose in Wonderland. How will the inhabitants handle this woman, especially after her sanity has been twisted by the Joker's cruel treatments? And will she willingly return to them? / co-written by peekodemeeko12
1. Prologue

This Alana is based off of the girl from my **No Ordinary Game **story instead of my orphan Alana from **Was it a Mistake?** The difference is this Alana isn't an orphan and has a slightly different personality. This is a sequel as well as an alternative to when the Jokers kidnap her into Wonderland, -which hasn't happened yet so there are going to be a few spoilers for those that have read the crossover- this sequel is co-written by **peekodemeeko12** and will start when her OC Jackie and Alana will met. Alana's first days in Wonderland will be a story of its own if not just a series of one shots at a later date.

To sum everything up the Jokers were forced or partake in a cult in the real world -the **Cabin in the Woods** world- they had to kill five young adults as sacrifices, starting with the "Whore" and ending with "Virgin". However, after only killing three, the rabbit hole opens and they end up kidnapping the virgin to keep as their personal toy; however not before breaking her in a little.

* * *

Joker watched fondly as their precious little prisoner slept peacefully. The little dear was so exhausted that she had fallen right asleep on the ground rather than the bed that was nestled against the left side wall. Heh, or maybe she had simply been too bored and lazy to move the couple feet to the bed. It didn't really matter and Joker didn't bother to move her; she simply looked too cute lying there, curled up with her arms resting under her head. Every now and then the young girl would even toss to her other side and mumble gibberish in her sleep.

Little Alana, the so called virgin from the cabin. It had been White's idea to leave her alive after the fight she put up. She proved far more fun than the other three _toys_ he and Black _broke_ while in the other world. It was almost hard to believe that was nearly forty time changes ago. She had been so resistant and defiant in the beginning. It wasn't hard to understand why considering what she had witnessed and been through back in her world. Meeting the Jokers covered in the blood of her friends wasn't the best first impression.

This scared Alana but her anger would override her fear most of the time. This caused her to be really mouthy and usually say or do something that got her punished. She also hated when the men tried to touch her which caused her to lash out in attempt to fight them off. Alana would even go as far as not allow them to tend to the wounds she gained in her world. With the exception of her ribs most of the wounds were were self-inflicted when trying to escape the Jokers. Although neither White nor Black cared very much if she tried to fight them off; it only made playing with her much more fun.

After about fifteen time changes Alana became a little less resistant. She didn't try to fight them as much anymore and was just a _little_ more respectful; at least when it came to following orders. The girl was still pretty mouthy and wouldn't hesitate lashing out if she got angry enough. Still Joker, who had recently kept her locked in her room, allowed her to wander around the prison. The only rules they enlisted were Alana stay away from the prisoners and she return to her room when they told her to. She accepted and followed the rules in exchange for the extra freedom.

After another ten time changes Joker finally allowed their favorite little toy to play outside. The only rules with that were Alana was not allowed to leave the circus grounds or complain when Joker returned her to the prison. This went well for at least nine time changes and the girl even ended up befriending the Jester Children. However, three time changes later, during an evening time change, Alana wondered into the forest. White easily caught her and took her back to the prison. As punishment for breaking their rules, Joker locked Alana in a cell and planned to keep her there for six time changes.

That is where the young prisoner was now and had been for the first two time changes. Joker, both Black and White, were standing on the other side of the cell and watched her. They had put her in a cell block that was currently void of any prisoners and far enough away from any _visitors_ that would occasionally wonder into the prison. They had worked hard on keeping Alana secret from all other Wonderland residents. Only prisoners and circus workers knew of her but wouldn't dare tell anyone else; they were either too loyal to Joker to tell or feared death if they said anything. The incubus most likely knew of her but Joker worked hard on keeping Alana's thoughts blocked from him.

Joker considered his life perfect at this point. It was April Season, White finished a show only a couple time changes ago and they had a little foreigner all to their own. They even met and befriended the outsider Peter White brought into Wonderland a while ago. Speaking of which, she should be arriving for a visit any time soon. Their thoughts becoming one White disappeared from the prison and returned to the circus. Black got ready to leave the cell block but cast the sleeping girl another look. Little did Joker know things were about to change in their perfect little world.

* * *

What do you think so far? :D this is just a prologue. Please review if you want to read more


	2. Chapter 1

First chapter introduces **peekodemeeko12's **OC Jackie. I wonder what will happen when Jackie discovers Joker has been holding an Outsider in the prison against her will ;)

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

"Well, hello there, Ms. Jackie. It's been a while since you graced my circus with your presence. Have you come to change the season or simply come for a visit?" The redhead jester purred, smiling as he greeted a dark haired girl with red bangs. The young girl, around the age of seventeen, returned the jester's smile as she walked over to him.

Jackie Penski was an American girl who was brought into Wonderland a while ago. It had been almost a full year in Wonderland time since Alice had arrived and she still refused Peter's advances. So, in his desperation of trying to move on and let her be happy with someone else, he decided to ask Nightmare to bring in someone new. The incubus agreed but more so for the intended target rather than Peter's own happiness. Things went well and Jackie was brought into Wonderland, much against her will, but Peter ended up hating her. She worked on befriending many of the other role holders but made sure to avoid others such as Peter, Blood and the queen.

Come around the start of April Season Jackie even ended up befriending the Jokers; after a while anyways. White instantly took a liking to Jackie when she easily foiled Black's attempt to keep her locked in one of the cells. Apparently the young American girl didn't go anywhere without a set of picking tools. Black was furious at how easily she could pick open the cell doors but White found it really funny. After that Jackie would always challenge Black to change the season in the prison rather than playing a card game with White. Black gradually began to like her as well; especially when she began bringing him sweets.

"Hello, White. I'm afraid I'm only here to change the season. Gowland needs a couple new chlorine filters for the water attractions so I offered to go get them for him." Jackie answered in an apologetic tone. White's lone eye flashed in disappointment but his smile stayed steady.

"Ah, then I suppose you'd like to go to the prison to attempt your next challenge." He assumed in a merrily tone. His face then rapidly brightened as if he had suddenly remembered something.

"My dear, how much money would that silly park owner have given you?" He asked in a strange tone. Jackie looked up at the man suspiciously, not sure if she should trust that tone in his voice.

"Enough to pay for five chlorine filters... why?" She asked slowly as she wondered what the jester could be thinking. White's grin rose and he pushed a hand into his jacket, only to pull out a wad of money.

Jackie's eyes widened at the amount of money the redhead was holding, much to his amusement. She hadn't seen that much money in a while; it was probably three times as much of what Gowland gave her. Jackie almost began to drool over the thought of having all that money but stopped herself short. White would _never_ just give her money for nothing; he most defiantly wanted her to do something for him. So the girl was right to be suspicious of his strange tone.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, having already figured he wanted her to do a job for him. A small smirk formed on White's face and he pressed the stack of bills to his chin.

"You see, many of the locks on the first floor cell block in the east end are breaking. Since you do such a good job at breaking out of the cells yourself, we were wondering if you could take a look at these locks. We are willing to pay handsomely for your work." White explained and tapped the bills against his chin a couple times to gain the girl's attention. Jackie's expression fell from lusting over the money one of a deadpanned expression.

"Well of course the locks are breaking; they suck." She huffed and crossed her arms against her chest. She came to change the season and this is what she got? Well at least she'd get extra cash out of it.

"Hah hah." White laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "Yes, well a number of inmates have become pretty rowdy and the locks have weakened over time. We've meant to ask you sooner but Black has been too shy. We have relocated the prisoners until the locks are fixed but, until then, we are unable to use those cells."

"Shut the hell up!" A voice hissed from the mask at White's hip. Jackie sighed deeply and watched White scold the mask.

She wasn't exactly worried about helping Joker and didn't exactly fear the prison either. After all Jackie wasn't the star of the game and wouldn't be until Alice finished her game first. This would be Alice's second April Season and was still currently living at Heart Castle. Until Alice finished her game, or left Wonderland, Joker wasn't allowed to imprison or hurt her. But that doesn't mean that she was untouchable despite her mindset of just that.

"Come now, Joker, don't be that way. It is true, after all." White teased his counterpart through the mask. An angered growl was heard coming from the mask and Jackie decided to interrupt before Black could get too worked up.

"Fine, I'll help; I can always use the extra money." Jackie spoke up, smiling as she let it known that she was only doing this for the money. This didn't seem to bother the redheaded jester at all as he suddenly grabbed the girl's hand and brought it half way up to his mouth.

"Excellent! We are very grateful for your help, Ms. Jackie." He purred and, bending down slightly, placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. Jackie quickly yanked her hand away, a faint blush on her face.

After about forty time changes it was safe to say Jackie was starting to develop feelings for the Jokers. She had been warned by multiple role holders that Joker was dangerous and she shouldn't go see them alone. It's not like the girl didn't understand why they were dangerous. She had heard many stories of how they tortured Alice last April Season and they controlled the prison while understanding what they did there. Still Jackie couldn't help but think of Joker as one of her favorite role holders; at least they were a large improvement over Blood Dupre.

Besides, they were beginning to become a source of her income. During April Season the amusement park's funds would drop with more people going to the circus. Not that she minded but the competition was taking some money from her and she easily earned it back by working for Joker every now and then. White's face momentary transformed into a pout as Jackie yanked her hand away but it was soon replaced with a smile as he stood upright.

"Well, let's not waste any time; we wouldn't want Black to get any grumpier than he already is." The jester playfully teased, winking and keeping a hand over the mask. Jackie smiled and wasn't fazed as the circus surroundings suddenly melted and warped into the prison.

"It's about fucking time you got here." Black grunted, leaning against the wall of two empty cells. He was lazily tapped his horse whip against his other hand in an impatient pattern.

"Now, now, there's no need to be so rude, Joker; the young lady has come to help us in our time of need after all." He teasingly scolded his darker half before holding out a hand towards Jackie. "Come my dear, I'll show you the way to the east end cells." He offered but it went refused as Jackie simply walked past both Jokers.

Jackie had been in the prison many times before. Most of the time she only came to attempt her challenge in order to change the seasons. Other times she was doing small jobs for Black, usually involving the cell locks, and a couple times she was caught at the circus after dark. So the American girl was confident that she knew her way around by now. Sadly the prison was far more complicated and it was extremely easy to get lost when someone didn't know how to get around. So, instead of going off to the east end, Jackie began to wander in the direction Black and White was keeping Alana.

Black's body tensed and he felt his chest tightened up while White's face transformed into a frown. No one outside the prison and circus knew about Alana being there. Nightmare most likely sensed her arrival when they first forced her into Wonderland but Joker made sure to keep Alana's thoughts blocked from the incubus. They didn't want anyone else to know about their little foreigner and ruining their fun. For it meant either Alana would be sent home or she'd be forced to play the game. White and Black didn't want to risk either option happening; they had to stop Jackie from finding her.

**Jackie's P.O.V**

"Not that way!" Black's gruff voice spat and I felt his hand grab my arm, yanking me back before I could turn the corner. I stumbled at the force of the pull but stopped myself from falling and glared back at the warden.

"Geez, what's your problem?!" I demanded, slapping his hand away from me and stayed where I was. I don't want to piss off the people that are paying me but there's no need to be so rough; even if I _was _going down the wrong way.

Really, what's with Black's sudden roughness? He grabbed me because I accidently went down the wrong way? Couldn't he have just told me rather than grab me like he did? Seriously, I would have thought he'd just insult me for going down the wrong way. Maybe call me an idiot for not accepting White's offer or call me stupid for almost getting lost. Was he really just in a bad mood like White suggested or was something else going on?

"I'm sorry for Black's roughness, my dear. We just don't want you getting hurt down there. That is where we keep the most dangerous of criminals." White apologized and explained Black's behavior yet it only confused me more. So Black was trying to be protective? That didn't sound like him at all.

"Hello? Is somebody there?" A woman's voice called out in the direction I had been going to. Wait a moment, a _woman's_ voice?

I knew Joker obviously had female prisoners somewhere in the prison but I'm usually too afraid to ask what happens to them. When I_ do _see the prisoners they are usually all male. Or at least I think they are; it's usually hard to tell when Joker makes the prisoners wear those silly stuffed animal masks and grey prison suits. Now I was interested and I poked my head around the corner to see if I could see this female prisoner. Huh… the most of the cells were empty. This was where the voice came from, wasn't it?

"Come now, Jackie, let's be off to the east end. We must not bother the prisoner. She..."

"Hey, who's here? Hello? Don't ignore me!"White was cut off as the women shouted again, her voice most defiantly coming from this cell block. The sound of rattling bars also filled the area which told me she was shaking the bars and they needed to be replaced.

"Those bars will need replacing if she can rattle them like that." I told them and slipped past before they could stop me. Huh, this cell block is creepily empty for where they keep their most dangerous criminals.

Even though I didn't want to I knew exactly what happened to most of Joker's prisoners. Did that mean most of the prisoners were already… taken care of? Or did White actually lie to me for some reason? I could hear the Jokers close behind me and I knew they'd try to stop me from reaching my destination. So I quickly picked up my speed and dashed down to the correct cell.

"Hey you brat! Get back here!" I heard Black's voice hiss from behind me as I reached the correct cell. As I looked into it I felt my body freeze at the person I was looking at.

It was a girl around my age and around my height, if not a few inches off. She was wearing a white t-shirt and pants that looked similar to the pants the prisoners wore; though hers were blue. Lastly I was looking at her face, not an animal mask all the other prisoners are supposed to have. She had brown hair that went just below her shoulders and green _eyes_. This could not be a role holder so that only meant one other thing.

"You're a foreigner."

* * *

So, what do you think? Please leave reviews and let **peekodemeeko12's **and me know what you think :P If I can get at least three reviews I'll start the next chapter even quicker

By the way a friend on Skype has made a game based on this Alana. If you ever played Mad Father -or know what it is- it's one of those game designs. It's only a demo as of right now but awesome! It's not posted anywhere right now because there are some bugs that need to be fixed but I have a copy if you'd like to play. Granted I'd have to email it to you and ask the creator first. You can change the character's name and there are only three areas but you can look around all three ^_^ My profile picture is currently the main screen of the game as proof it is real


	3. Chapter 2

Since I get writers block often I'll be switching Point of Views at random. Please enough chapter 2 ^_^

* * *

**Alana's P.O.V**

Alright, when I heard a female talking to the Jokers this wasn't who I was expecting. Not that I actually knew what or who to expect. It's just... this girl would have been the last thing I would have expected.

This girl, who I'm sure I heard White call Jackie, looked around my age. She was wearing olive cargo pants and a black tank top under an open, black jacket. Her breasts were at least three sizes bigger than my own and, after catching myself staring, I quickly pulled my eyes away from that area. Her hair was long and black while her bangs were red. This girl had neat looking heterochromia eyes; one of which was very light blue and the other green. I think she was around my height but I wouldn't be sure until I was out of this cell. She was also the first girl, or person besides White and Black, that I have seen with eyes.

"You're a foreigner. She's a foreigner." She repeated, pointing at me and looking back at the Jokers. Keeping my grip on the bars, which I have previously had shaken to get their attention, I narrowed my eyes in direction of both Black and white.

I already knew what a foreigner was so what Jackie, as I believe her name was, called me that confuse me. _What_ confused me is why she was in the prison in the first place. If she was a new prisoner Black would be treating her much worse _and _she'd be wearing prison clothes. I've also never seen anyone besides Black, White or the prisoners here before; although there have been a few times I've been sent to my room for_ safety _reasons. I was also curious to why she was the only other person besides Joker I've seen with clear, visible eyes. Not that I couldn't see any other eyes; I just have to get close enough to that person.

"So it seems she is." White mused, placing a hand under his chin as he observing me like he hadn't noticed before. I returned the look with a glare but it went ignored as his face twisted into that annoying smile of his.

"Unfortunately she is currently being punished and isn't allowed visitors. So it'd probably be a good idea if you leave her alone." He chirped with a bright smile, eagerly trying to usher this girl away. Well screw that; I still don't have my answers on what's going on!

"Hold on a minute! Just what the hell is going on here?! Who is she? Let me out!" I demanded, angrily rattling the cell bars. Black glared at me and whipped the bars near my hand.

"Quiet, Ingrate!" He growled, although his eye seemed to hide little anger as he seemed to cautiously look to Jackie for her reaction. OK something was seriously wrong if Black seemed _nervous_ above anything else.

I removed my hands away from the bars and away from Black's whip. While this was my first time being locked in a cell, I _have _been whipped before. It was one of the punishments Black would give me if I put up too much of a fight when I was still locked in my room. He never whipped me hard enough that it caused me to bleed but enough that it sure stung. He hasn't actually hit me since I was let out of the room but I wasn't going to take any chances. Although that didn't mean I wouldn't keep myself from quickly flipping him off.

**Jackie's P.O.V**

"Wait a moment, just what in the world is she being punished for?" I asked, completely puzzled and refused to leave. I might respect Joker but I can't understand why he would imprison a foreigner that wasn't Alice…. hold on a minute.

I narrowed my eyes and looked away from the girl to glare at both Black and White. This girl wasn't Alice and that meant she wasn't the star of the game. So that meant Joker shouldn't be allowed to imprison this girl, right? Aren't they breaking the rules by keeping her here? She can't possibly be the foreigner before Alice since she looked too modern. Although Black snapped at her like she was a normal inmate but… something just seemed wrong here.

"You know you're not allowed to mess with someone who's not the star of the game." I said as I reached for my velvet picking tool case from the pocket in my pants. I may not know why this girl was locked up but I knew it was against the rules to have her in there.

"Actually, to be technical, my dear, she's not even part of the game. So we hold no regrets to punish her for the rules she's broken." White replied, smiling at the imprisoned girl with a playful, yet scolding smile. Holding my case of picking tools in my hand, I kept my eyes narrowed and crossed my arms below my chest.

"Foreigners aren't even subjective to the rules of this world. Exactly what has this girl done that's caused you to imprison her for it and what do you mean, she isn't technically apart of the game?" I demanded, staring the two Jokers down as I waited for my answers. I planned on freeing this girl either way but I should at least give them the chance to explain their reasons behind this; for all I know she really might have broken a clock or killed someone important.

"Tch! We don't need to explain anything to you, girly. It's as simple as the brat broke the rules so we are punishing her." Black replied as he repeatedly tapped his horse whip in his other hand impatiently. Well, that was a really stupid explanation; there was defiantly something they were trying to hide from me.

"Well, Jackie, as Black has already mentioned Alana here has broken a rule and we must fulfill our role to punish her accordingly. She won't be allowed out of the cell for another four time changes." White answered without telling me the crime she committed. Well at least I knew her name and how long her punishment was supposed to be.

So her name is Alana, huh? I still had no idea of the crime she committed but there had to be some reason Joker was keeping it secret, right? Although four time changes doesn't seem like much of a punishment, or at least compared to how they treat the rest of the prisoners. Still for a foreigner that has to be boring beyond belief. Yet what kind of rule did this girl break that ended her up in the prison? I don't know the reason, and I doubt either Black or White will tell me, but I still think they are breaking a rule by keeping Alana here against her will. After all it's not her game so they can't mess with her.

"Fuck you both. It's damned boring in here and I've been in this stupid cell long enough." The girl spat angrily and flipped White off. If she was anyone else I bet that finger would be cut off within seconds. Well, if Joker wasn't going to give me answers, maybe I could get them from this girl.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? We hired you to fix our locks, not free our prisoner." Black snapped as he leaped towards me. I quickly dropped the case and grabbed his arm before Spartan kicking his nuts.

**Alana's P.O.V**

I burst out laughing as Jackie actually kicked Black where it hurt. Both he and White grabbed for their privates, crying out in pain before sliding down to the prison floor. Black has grown wise to my sudden attacks so he normally catches my arm or leg before I can hurt him. I only try and hurt them when they toy or tease me so I guess he knows when to expect it. White doesn't stop me as much as Black does but I stopped when I realized he liked it. It was just one of the reasons I thought he was creepy and liked Black over him.

"Hah! Serves you right you bastards!" I continued to laugh as I pointed my finger at them. Both of them groaning but I'm pretty sure White was groaning in a complete different reason than Black was.

"Sh... shut up!" Black yelled, glaring over at me with a watery eye. Wow, I know being kicked in the nuts is a man's weakness but to make someone like Black to go watery eyed, I think I actually feel sorry for them.

"O-oh, my dear, how lovely~" White muttered as he breathed harder, a blush racing across his face as he gripped his balls. My smile dropped slightly and I actually shivered at the thought of a kick to the balls being pleasant. Even as a girl I knew it had to be _somewhat _unpleasant.

"Why the hell are you so fucked up?!" Black screamed, clutching his jewels tenderly. I actually pitied him for having to deal with a counterpart who likes pain so much.

Still, that was the most entertaining thing I've seen since I've been put in this cell. I still have no idea what was going on but I could feel my mood improving. I sure hope this girl knew what she was doing, however; no doubt Black is going to want revenge once he could actually stand again. White, on the other hand, I think doesn't really care which I think is pretty disturbing. Even Black dislikes that White likes pain so much.

I pulled my attention away from the Jokers when I noticed Jackie open the velvet case and pull out a couple of long tools. I didn't get a chance at a good look at the tools before they were soon shoved into the lock of the cell. Oh, were those picking tools? Was she actually trying to free me? Oh, starting to get really excited. White told me I had to stay in the cell for another four time changes so that meant I was already in here for two. I was ready to get out, stretch my legs and look at something rather than stone walls, a dirty floor, bars or broken toys.

Jackie suddenly seemed hesitant as her hands froze from working on the lock. I looked at her face to see an unsure look in her eyes. I could see she was hesitant from freeing me from the cell, which I could honestly understand. She already kicked Joker where it hurt and then she was trying to free me, which he didn't want. I don't know how long Jackie has known the Joker but I had a feeling it was long enough to know the extent of Black's anger and White's creepiness. However that look soon vanished from her eyes and her hands continued to work on the lock until it popped open.

"Hurry, get out of there!" Jackie yelled as the cell door swung open. I didn't hesitate and quickly stepped out of the cell, making sure I was out of arms reach from either Joker.

"If you think you're getting paid now just wait you little bitch!" Black screamed as he shakily started to get to his feet. Wow, I haven't seen him this angry since when I stabbed him in my world; so it's probably best if we leave quickly.

"Be sure to bring plenty of sweets next time to soothe Black's rage." White's merry voice called out as Jackie's hand grabbed my wrist. I noticed her face was slightly pale as she quickly nodded and pulled me along.

"Yep, and I'll fix the carousel for free." She called and pulled me in the direction I suspected the mirror was. If Jackie knew the way to the mirror that meant she has defiantly been here more times than I realized.

The mirror was the secret doorway between the prison and the circus. It's what I usually use to when I leave the prison when Black or White was too busy to teleport me. The one in the prison is normally kept in one of the emptier cell blocks, most likely so the prisoners had a harder time finding it and escaping. The one at the circus was kept backstage of the main tent. Honestly I don't really see a reason for the mirrors when Joker can just teleport himself and anyone he wants there. Either way I didn't bother putting up a fight and followed Jackie to the cell block. Besides, if I stayed, I'm pretty sure Joker's annoyance would be taken out on me.

**Third Person P.O.V**

As the two girls ran through the mirror and entered the circus, Jackie continued to pull Alana along with her. She was still confused on who this girl really was and wanted answers yet she couldn't get them here; not when Joker could catch her at any moment. She just hoped she didn't end up regretting her choice in freeing a prisoner; even if the prisoner _was _a foreigner and Joker technically wasn't allowed to imprison her. So, for now, Jackie would take her to the amusement park, the only place she could go as of right now.

'Hopefully Mary can wait a little longer for those chlorine filters. I actually bet he already has some and was just looking for a way to make me go on a break.' She thought to herself, ignoring all the stares the circus people were giving them. If she didn't know any better, Jackie would say they knew the girl she was pulling but how? That was just another question she would have to ask.

"So, I take it you've been here before?" Alana asked as Jackie pulled her into Joker Forest. "By the way, you can let me go; I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh, sorry." Jackie apologized and released her grip on Alana. "Also, yeah, I often take odd jobs here every now and then since it's not my game. I'm an engineer so I like to work with machines and I have a talent in picking locks. So Joker often pays me to fix the broken locks." She explained as the two of them walked down the dirt path, the weather already becoming warmer as the amusement park got closer.

"Really? Cool. By the way, my name is Alana Greenburg. You name is Jackie, right?" Alana asked as she stuck her hands in her pants pocket. Jackie looked over to the other girl and nodded her head.

"Yeah, Jackie Penski. Hey, Alana... Why did Joker put you in that cell?" Jackie hesitated before asking. If Joker wouldn't tell her did that mean she wouldn't either?

Alana's smile quickly fell into a frown and she pulled her hands out of her pockets to cross them. To this second she still thought they over reaction with her punishment. Two time changes stuck in that cell was torture and, if Jackie didn't let her out, she'd be forced to stay another four. Since time changes were random, a single time change could range from an hour to twenty-four hours. Not to mention that even prisons in her world at least gave inmates books to read to help pass the time.

"I wandered into the forest when I was told not to. It was only a few steps and Joker completely over reacted. It was so boring in the cell." Alana said with a small scoff and took a quick look behind her. Huh, she would have thought they'd try and stop her, even if they were currently in the worst kind of pain a man could experience.

Jackie stopped walking in the middle of the path, both startled and confused by the news. So the only reason Joker locked her up was because she went into the forest? That was so… _stupid_. To lock up a foreigner who wasn't even the star of the game, Jackie would have thought she'd have to have done something horrible. Yet they locked her up because she went into the forest? Was this why Joker refused to tell Jackie the truth? Because they knew they were breaking the rules?

"Anyways, thanks for kicking Black for me. He's grown wise to my attacks so he normally catches me before I can hit him." Alana's voice cut through Jackie's train of thought. She blinked and shrugged, frowning as they both continued down the path.

"Actually I'm kind of surprised I managed to hit him. Black is usually too fast for me and stops me before I can do anything. Although White normally lets me hit him; I don't get why though." She explained in a huff. Alana's blushed slightly and looked off through some trees, raising a hand to rub the back of her neck.

"Well, I suspect White is one of those people that are attracted to pain. _Gets him off _in a sense which is why I stopped trying to hit him." She casually said with a tone of discomfort. Jackie's face twisted into disgust.

"Ugh... I've honestly been trying to avoid that thought." She sighed, pushing a hand through her black hair. So gross but at least it confirmed her suspicions.

"Hey, at least _you _don't have to live with them." Alana countered as the dirt path turned into more of a stoned one. She could hear music, laughter and screams in the distance; wherever Jackie was taking Alana it sure looked fun.

"So you actually _live _with Joker? Well, that can explain why he thinks he's allowed to lock you up when he wants to. Although, since it's not your game, it's still against the rules for him to hold you down. Technically speaking you can move out whenever you want." Jackie pointed out as they neared the source of all the noise. It was an amusement park, much to Alana's delight.

It had been such a long time since Alana had been to an amusement park. The circus was fun and all but an amusement park had more rides. Alana loved all kind of rides, as long as they didn't spin or drop her from a high height. Also, since the weather was oddly warm here maybe that would mean there would be water rides, one of her all-time favorites. Although before Alana could have any fun, there was one thing question she had to get off her chest.

"This so called _game _had been mentioned several times in the last hour alone yet I have no idea what you're talking about. Mind explaining?"

**In The Prison**

Back in the prison both Jokers had retreated into Black's room to recover from Jackie's attack. Black was still furious, so much so White had to disconnect from him to avoid a headache from his thoughts of constant swears and threats. White didn't mind as much as he knew Alana would come back in the end either way. After nursing their damaged goods with ice bags Black stood up from his couch to pace around his room angrily.

"Fuck!" Black screamed, kicking a nearby doll, that White, for some reason, brought into his room, against the wall. White, who was still sitting on the couch, sighed lovingly, staring as the broken toy became more broken when the doll's head popped off.

'Oh~ if only Jackie would kick me like that. No doubt that would break a couple ribs'

"NO! Get rid of those thoughts you fucked up glass of elephant piss!" Black whipped around in a fiery rage, nearing the edge if his sanity. White chuckled and transferred his stare from the can to his angered counterpart.

"Oh and yet if it were Alana I was thinking about you wouldn't mind at all~" He sang, delighted at his counterpart's anger rather than frightened by it, or Black's sudden death glare. Black's hand twitched towards his hip and he pulled out his whip.

"Shut your god damned mouth, you no good fucked up clown!" He ragged, his cheeks hinting pink as he swiped his whip at White's face, only to start a round of curses as he hit his mark. In his anger Black had forgotten that he was still connected to White so he could feel the sting of his own whip on his face.

White's lips twitched into a smile and he tenderly placed a hand over the slightly bleeding wound. An excited shiver rolled down his back and a spark lit up his eye. Oh, if only Jackie or Alana whipped him like that he didn't know if he would be able to control himself. He could already vividly imagine Black, Alana, Jackie and himself all lost in ecstatically sweet agony ripping through all of them. Black, holding his own check, twitched and glared at his counterpart as multiple fantasies whirled around White's sick, twisted mind.

"Stop thinking such disgusting things!" He snapped and lowered his hand from his cheek. "Fuck! Why didn't you stop that whore from taking our toy!? After hiding her for so long and punishing her when she broke our rules, she's _gone_." Black angrily ranted as he once again began to restlessly pace back and forth. He was worried that, now that Alana was free, she'd never want to come back.

"Stop fretting, my little worry wart. She will return." White hummed as he delighted in watching his counterpart panic. It was funny seeing how much Black seemed to care for Alana after he was the one that wanted to kill her in the beginning.

"Fuck!" Black hissed, his hand tightening on the handle of his whip. His chest tightened and his teeth pressed together tightly.

Black and White had never made Alana drink the Potion of Hearts. They never saw the reason to since they never planned to have her play the game. That would mean Joker would have to reveal her to the rest of Wonderland and that was something they never wanted to do. He had wanted to her to themselves, where they wouldn't have to share her with anyone. So, now that Alana was out of their reach there was a good chance she could just leave Wonderland. Then she'd be gone, forever; in a place neither Black nor White would ever be able to see her again.

The warden gritted his teeth and shouted off every insult in the book. He was even coming up with a few new ones. White chuckled, clearly amused at his counterpart's rant. It was cute how he, the darker half of Joker, threw temper tantrums like this. He hardly even had the confidence to keep her here; so caught up in his anger that he didn't realize the obvious. White reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck of cards, spreading them out perfectly and evenly as he scanned for the right one.

"I will take care of it. After all, we are the ones hiding all the cards." White purred, taking out the ace of hearts from the deck and kissing it. Black stopped his ranting and a grin soon spread across his face.

He knew exactly what his counterpart was going to do and he was all for it. The best thing about it was Alana's game couldn't start until Jackie's finished and Alice wasn't even finished _her_ game yet. Stubborn bitch hadn't decided on what she wanted to, yet; stay with a loved one or leave. Black chuckled darkly and walked back to the other end of the couch, sitting down as he watched his counterpart pay with the card.

"Perfect! Although I think a punishment is in store for stealing what is ours, don't you?" He asked, grinning evilly as he thought of Jackie. Joker couldn't do much to the girl but they knew of a few good punishments that wouldn't involve breaking the rules.

"Fuck yeah." Black grinned at his own thoughts as White slid out a small, glass vial. He held it up to the prison light so the liquid inside sparkled like glitter.

"Let's let our executioner do all the work, shall we?"

* * *

This chapter took me so long to finish and now my neck hurts. Well please leave a review and fav/follow if you like it


	4. Chapter 3

I hope I got Jackie in character for this. Please enjoy this chapter and review at the end

* * *

**Alana's P.O.V**

This place was amazing! The last time I had been to an amusement park I think I was thirteen. It's not a money issue to why it had been so long but rather my mother. My mother, while loving, is kind of stuck up when it comes to acting like a lady. She thinks running around in a crowded space, littered with food and other garbage, was unlady like and a waste of money. It was my dad that took me and my brother about four years ago and I haven't been back since.

There were hundreds of different rides; everything from roller coasters to a merry-go-round and even bumper cars. People from all around were laughing, playing and screaming from the rides. I could smell all different kinds of foods and see all the different kind of game prizes. There were even a couple of pools and water rides, which Jackie explained were for the summer season. The employs wore odd, yellow, uniforms and yet they somehow perfectly into the amusement park scenery. Best of all Jackie said she lived and worked here as an engineer.

As Jackie led me through the crowds of faceless customers she told me what she meant when she told me it wasn't my game. I have a feeling she wasn't telling me everything and what she did tell me was confusing. Apparently I was supposed to get a small glass vial with a heart stopper, which contained a liquid called the Potion of Hearts. Once drinking the liquid inside I was supposed to interact with certain people to make the liquid rise again. Once the vial was completely full again the _player _could decide to go home or stay. This world calls it a game but I don't understand how that works; apparently neither did Jackie when I asked her.

"That sounds like a really weird game." I said and glanced over the vial Jackie took out to show me. It was about the size of her hand and kind of cute.

"Yeah, well, technically I haven't started playing yet and that's why my vial is taking so long to fill up. From what I've been told Alice has been here for about a year and she still isn't finished her game. She was dating Blood Dupre for a while but, last I heard, she dumped him and moved into the castle. I don't know if that's true, though." Jackie sighed and put the vial back in her pants pocket. I kept my own hands shoved into my pants pockets and looked at her questioningly when she mentioned a couple names and a castle.

"Who is Alice anyways? Is she one of us?" I asked, pulling out one of my hands to gesture between Jackie and me. She nodded and led me to a building that looked like a small house.

"Yes, Alice is the foreigner that was here before me. When I first arrived in Wonderland she was living at Hatter Mansion but, at some point, moved to the Heart Castle. Her vial is completely full but she still hasn't finished her game." She told me and opened the door to the small building. I followed her inside to see a living room so I guessed this must where she lived.

The front room resembled a living room, just without the television. There was a three person navy green couch placed in front of a coffee table and a matching chair next to it on the side. On the coffee table was a single mug, probably placed there before Jackie left. The carpet was a dull yellow and cut off on the left side into white tile as the room turned into a small kitchen. The kitchen looked like an ordinary kitchen with a small island in the middle of it with two stools against it. The kitchen was a mixture of white, black, yellow and blue colors.

On the other side of the living room was a small fireplace with what looked like an iron gate around it; probably to keep the flames from reaching the carpet. Next to the fireplace was a closed wooden door though I have no idea where it led; probably Jackie's bedroom or bathroom. On the far side of the living room there was actually a very small hallway; more like a small boxed section cut out of the room. There were two doors in that little section, one in in plain view and the other on the left side. Again both doors were closed so I'm not sure what lay behind them.

'Hatter Mansion, Heart Castle? I knew there must have been more places to this world than just the prison and circus but I didn't think they'd have such odd names. I wonder who this Blood Dupre is too, though I'll ask Jackie another time.' I thought to myself as Jackie stripped off her jacket and tossed it to the chair. I shut the door behind me as a followed her further inside the house.

"Hmm, well, to be perfectly honest, I never remember getting a vial that looks like yours before. Or any other vial for that matter. I don't think Joker would stoop so low to hide it in my food but I wouldn't be sure. Although, not being given the vial would make sense to why White told you I wasn't part of the game." I pointed out and moved to Jackie's couch. It looked soft and I bet by butt would sink into it a few inches.

**Third Person P.O.V**

Before Alana had the chance to sit down Jackie leapt over and grabbed her by the shoulders. Her mismatched colored eyes were wide with shock and desperation. If Alana really wasn't given the vial and, if she really wasn't forced to drink the liquid inside, that meant she didn't have to play the game. That also meant Alana was free to leave Wonderland whenever she wanted to. This world was dangerous for people like them; there were trigger happy and sword welding people around every corner. Jackie was stuck in Wonderland until she could start her game but if Alana had the chance to leave she'd want her to take it.

The brunet flinched at being grabbed and her eyes widened in surprise. Alana didn't like being unexpectedly touched and it was mostly the fault of Joker. He was quite rough with the girl in the beginning of their _relationship_and her struggles didn't help lessen the roughness but enhanced it instead. Even though Joker didn't exactly hurt Alana anymore she was still touchy about being grabbed. Luckily Jackie's expression stopped her from acting out against it.

"T-then you can leave! Alana, for the sake if your sanity, you need to leave as soon as you can!" Jackie told her in a desperate toned voice. Oh what she wouldn't give to be in Alana's position and go home whenever she wanted.

For a moment Alana's green eyes widened in realization but they soon dimmed sadly. There had been many times in the past where she wished she could escape Joker and return to her family in her world. However Alana knew that was far from possible and her family most likely thought she was dead. She was, after all, forced to participate in a cult in which she was supposed to die in. In fact it was likely that, sometime after she was kidnapped, a cult member disguised themselves as a park ranger and went to her family to announce her dead. They probably did the same with the others and explained the death as a freak car accident.

"No, I can never go home." Alana whispered loudly and gently moved Jackie's hands away from her shoulder to sit down on the couch. She then slouched in her position and put her hands over her face as tears began to brim her eyes.

"My family probably thinks I'm dead anyways." She said with a sniffle before lowering her hands to her knees as they turned into fists. "As much as I want to reveal that fucking cult, I can't." the girl continued with a growl, sorrowful and angered tears rolling down her face.

"A c-cult?" Jackie stuttered, disturbed as she watched tears stream down Alana's face. She felt horrible for bringing up such a horrible conversation that it actually made her cry.

'Why did she have to cry? I _never _know what to do when people cry.' The dark haired girl thought as she sat next to Alana. Biting her bottom lip, Jackie hesitated before wrapping her arms around Alana's shoulders and pulled her in for a hug.

"U-um, I'm sorry."

Continuing to silently cry the brunet sat still on the couch and allowed herself to be hugged. It had been a while since she'd been hugged solely for comfort, or hugged for any reason. Alana didn't count the hugs White gave her because she found him creepy and his hugs seemed far from innocent. Sucking in a deep, shaking breath, the girl decided to tell Jackie what happened in her world before she came to Wonderland.

"Back in my world I was unwillingly and unknowingly apart of a sacrificial cult. There were four others with me; my best friend David, a girl named Sarah, a jock named Mitch and a know-it-all named Zane. We were originally spending spring break at a cabin we thought was owned by David's uncle. Everything seemed so normal at first but then…"

Alana continued to tell Jackie her story about what happened in her world. She mentioned everything from finding Joker's masks in the caller to her friends' weird behavior before they went missing and finally meeting Joker. Jackie's disturbed look returned when Alana mentioned both men were covered in the blood of her friends. She didn't, however, mention the fact that she stabbed Black in his side in attempt to escape or that he, in return, broke three of her ribs.

"It was actually White's idea to leave me alive and bring me into Wonderland. I don't know why after they killed the others but I guess a part of me is grateful; even if I can't see my family ever again. After a while Joker told me they killed my friends because they were forced to participate in a cult but they didn't give me a straight answer when I asked why they left me alive." Alana finished explaining, her tears now all dried up. It actually felt nice to let everything out and tell someone the truth... or most of it anyways.

**Jackie's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe all that Alana had told me. She… she was actually _forced _to participate in a cult? And if this was in her world why was Joker there and how could he have been forced to participate. Then again I _do_remember Boris saying something about how Joker had disappeared from Wonderland for five time changes when April Season first started. So that meant Alana had been in Wonderland since the beginning of April Season. That also meant she was forced to live with Joker all this time and if he put her in a cell when it is against the rules what else could he have done to her?

"Forced to participate... I-I knew that they of all role holders must follow the rules but that's terrible!" I exclaimed, mortified as I imagined what Alana had gone through back in our world. I can't believe cults like that actually exist in our world and that someone was sick minded enough to do those things.

How Black and White got involved is still a mystery to me. Not even the other role holders seemed to know what happened in the first five time changes of April Season. Nightmare might actually know something but I'm not sure if I should ask him or wait until Alana tells me more herself. Thinking about what happened to Alana I felt my chest constrict as my dear brother flashed through my mind. I wrapped my arms around her once again for another hug and began to rub her back.

"I-it's OK. You're safe here." I tried to comfort Alana as I continued to rub her back. She grunted but otherwise didn't pull away from my embrace.

"That is why I stay with Joker. He's a major bastard at times, and he likes to toy around with me; sometimes too rough, but he does take care of me." She said with a sigh and I felt her body relax in my grip. Thinking that Alana was feeling better I pulled my arms away and saw that her face was a light shade of pink.

"I miss my family greatly and I'd love to see them again. Although it is best if they think I'm dead. If I returned and told them what really happened they'll either think I'm crazy _or _the people from the cult will come and kill them. Maybe both will happen." She continued with a saddened sigh. I felt another surge of disgust go through my body at the thought of this cult.

"That's terrible!" I cried before clarifying. "People like that shouldn't _ever _see the light of day again!"

"I agree. I hate those people so much. I really do want to do something about them but it would only put my family in danger. It's safer if I just stay with Joker." Alana sighed and stretched out her shoulders as if they were stiff. I frowned as I studied the brunet, feeling that something was off about what she said. Although I didn't get to think much about it as she continued talking.

"But enough about the cult, it's been a long day and I want to have some fun; it's been a while since I've had some real fun. White allows me to play around his circus but it is more games and acts than rides. He's also tried to convince me to join one of his upcoming acts a couple times but I'm not really interested. I'm not even sure if he was joking or serious." She said with a growing smile on her face. I couldn't help but return her smile with my own at the idea of having some fun; I could finally show Alana around the amusement park and hopefully cheer her up.

"Yes! Fun! That's something I can most _definitely_ show you here!" I beamed with a wide smile of my own. Pulling myself off of the couch, I grabbed for Alana's wrist to pull her along with me.

"Nice! Oh but I get motion sickness when it comes to spinning; the carousel should be fine. So, otherwise, no spinning rides." She warned as we walked outside and I nodded in understanding. Even if we avoid those rides there were still dozens we can go on.

* * *

There are more stuff I wanted to add it but I will mention it in the next chapter. Please review and tell us -**peekodemeeko120** and myself- what you think ^_^ Oh and peekodemeeko12 has made a story based on this with her OC Jay and Alana as a couple, please go check it out


	5. Chapter 4

**Third person P.O.V**

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm~" The Knight of Hearts' hummed merrily as he nearly skipped along the dirt path towards the Amusement Park. Clenched in his left hand was a small, glass vial, given to him by Joker.

Ace normally disliked working for the Jokers and very rarely actually followed their orders. He even went against them when they broke the rules by dragging Alice into the prison. It was even his duty to kill Elliot for breaking out of prison and to kill Blood for _helping _Elliot break out of prison yet he hadn't done it yet. The only reason Ace even worked for the Jokers during April Season was because it was a way to escape his role and he was good at what he did.

However this time the knight was excited and happy to follow Joker's order. Not only would he be allowed to see the foreigner they've been hiding for countless time changes but he was the one being entrusted to give her the vial. It was an honor and Ace couldn't be happier. He wondered what this new girl would be like. Would she be more like Alice or more like Jackie? Or would she be something completely different? Eager to meet the girl and get his mission done quickly Ace decided to take a short cut through the bushes. That would surely cut down his travel time a few time changes.

**At the Amusement Park**

"That was awesome!" Alana cheered excitedly as she and Jackie stepped off of the rollercoaster. Her body wobbled dizzily and she ended up falling onto her knees with a chuckle.

"It's been a good few years since I've been on a ride like that. White's circus is fun and all but it is lacking in rides." She admitted with a girlish giggle, pushing herself back to her feet. Jackie laughed along with Alana as she took the key from the ignition.

The Amusement Park had closed down about an hour ago for maintenance. Since Jackie worked at the park she was given a set of keys that would operate the rides. She used these keys mostly to test the rides and see if they were running properly but she didn't think Gowland would mind if she took Alana on a few of them. After all, the Amusement Park was meant to have fun.

"Seriously? Well then, you've got to try _all _the rides." She said in her laughter, pocketing the keys before grinning. "Best part of all is the park has closed for maintenance and no one besides the employees and owner are here. So that means no lines~"

"That's so cool!" Alana beamed with a smug grin. "My older brother would be _so _jealous about this; he loves places like this." She said, laughing softly. The light in her eyes softened as the image of Kyle flashed through her mind.

Out of all her family members, Alana was closest to her brother. Unlike her mother he accepted her for what she was and didn't try to change her. Alana was also close to her father but he was the kind of parent to try too hard to be cool and end up embarrassing his kids. Being a street punk, a smoker and a gambler Kyle wasn't the best role modal a younger sibling could have; Alana's mother even blamed him for her tomboy nature. Though, in truth, he was a loving, protective brother who would do anything to make his sister happy.

"Alana, are you alright?" Jackie's concerned voice pulled her from her thoughts. Blinking as she realized she must have been making a sad face, Alana smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking of how my parents would disapprove of me being here. Well, not so much my dad than my mom." She answered with a soft laugh as Jackie led her to the next ride. She didn't want to get into talking about her brother, not yet at least.

"Boo~ that's no fun." The dark haired girl grinned and led Alana towards a swing ride. She had not too long ago tightened the bolts in the seats so the ride should be safe without the customers being flung through the air.

"Eh, I may not like it but I am used to it by now. My parents are very strict and religious but they still love me. It's just my mom is so gun-ho on turning me into a proper lady, which I have never been. It's always been 'ladies don't do this' and 'ladies don't do that' 'ladies don't make faces' and 'ladies don't wear that'" Alana started to rudely mimic her mother, placing a hand on her hip with an irritated look on her face. Jackie frowned as she looked at her new friend, a ping of hurt surging through her heart.

Even though Alana complained about her mother at least _her _mother loved her either way. At least according to what the girl said. Jackie's mother, on the other hand, was another story. Nothing the American girl ever did was good enough for her mother. In fact she didn't think she could ever recall a time where her mother ever showed her any real love. Her twin brother was the favorite out of the two of them and, while he got most of the love, she'd get daily beatings and insults.

"Yeah, well, everyone has that one family member they don't like I guess. By the way, Alana, I wouldn't tell anyone that you live with Joker." Jackie warned, changing the subject away from mothers. The brunet frowned in confusion and turned her head to look at her friend questioningly.

"Why not? Does it really matter where I live or not?" She asked, honestly confused. The darker haired girl rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably as she mentally struggled to think of the right words to say.

Clearly Alana already knew Joker was dangerous. According to what she told Jackie, he killed the girl's friends before attacking her. She didn't have a hard time believing that was true but she also felt Alana had left out some information about the attack. Not that she was going to pry after what happened in her living room; Jackie didn't want her friend crying again so she'd say nothing for now. Still her willingness to stay with Joker after what she's been through amazed the American girl. That also made Alana's life in Wonderland much more dangerous; especially if the Hatter's found out where she lived.

"Just trust me when I say you'll be better off if no one finds out where you live." Jackie replied as they neared their destination. Alana's face fell into further confusion before she ended up shrugging it off.

"Eh, I honestly don't really care but I guess I'll take your word for it. Thanks for the warning."

"Warning about what?" a young, male voice said from behind the two girls. Both girls jumped in surprise before turning around to see who had spoken.

Standing behind them was a teenaged boy. He was dressed in black punk clothes with a black vest, a black skirt that had a dark purple cat head on it and what looked like back shorts underneath. He also wore a pink and purple stripped boa, as well as matching stockings, and dark pink hair. The most noticeable features of this boy, though, were the cat ears on his head and the cat tail swaying behind him. He even had yellow cat eyes. Jackie knew this boy as Boris Airay, the Cheshire cat, free loader of the Amusement Park and one of her best friends.

"Hey, Boris." Jackie greeted the cat boy with a grin. Boris returned the grin and stepped closer to the two foreigners.

"Yo. So, who's your friend?" he asked, curious as he leaned in and sniffed the air around Alana. Weird, she smelt like another foreigner.

**Alana's P.O.V**

OK, I get I am in another world and everything but a neko had to be one of the last things I expected to see. Not that I don't think it's cool; after all, while I like all animals cats are my favorite. If it weren't for the fact I could see the tail and ears moving, I would have thought he was wearing a costume. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised about this though. I mean everyone else had eyes that were hard to see unless you stand close enough to the person. Huh, so this cat boy would make the fourth person I met that had easily seen eyes.

"My name is Alana." I answered and uncomfortably took a step back. He was even sniffing me just like a real cat would however, just to make sure, I guess I should ask before assuming anything.

"Are you a real neko?" I asked, studying his ears as they twitched. Unless they were robotic I don't think they were part of a costume.

"A neko?" The boy asked, as if taken back and confused by my sudden question before grinning proudly. "Nah~ I'm Boris Airay, the Cheshire cat." He jutted a thumb at himself with his other hand rested against his hip.

"Cheshire cat? I don't think I've ever heard of one of those before." I replied thoughtfully, crossing my arms as I decided to study the boy a bit more. He seemed no older than I was, if not a bit younger, and I wonder just how cat like he actually was.

I have no idea what the difference between a Cheshire cat and a neko was. A neko was pretty much a humanoid cat creature. They had a mostly human form with cat features such as ears, tails and eyes. I'm not too sure over the true origins but I think they have both cat _and_ human instincts. So, while they may act like cats most of the time, they can be civilized such as talk and wear clothing. Also, because they are half human it's not completely weird if they gain romantic interests for a human mate. I don't know the difference between that and a Cheshire cat.

"Hmm~ neh, neh Jackie, who is she really?" The boy asked, looking to Jackie for an answer as if I had lied to him. I rolled my eyes and sighed softly but allowed her to answer anyways.

"Boris, this is Alana and, Alana, this is Boris Airay. He's basically just a free loader here at the Amusement Park." Jackie introduced with a grin, gesturing over to the cat boy. He pouted as if unhappy about something.

"Weak introduction." Boris huffed, clearly unimpressed. I, on the other hand, chuckled and shrugged.

"Nah, it's fine, no introductions are really all that weak. That is, unless, you were expecting something like fireworks to spell out your name in the sky." I couldn't help but poke a bit of fun at him. He looked taken back by my statement and his cheeks turned a color similar to his hair.

Oh, did I actually embarrass him? Heh, he actually looked cute with that blush on his face~ Perhaps I can have some fun with this boy if I get to spend more time with him. I wonder if his hair felt more like fur and if he would let me pet him. That wouldn't be too weird, would it? I'm someone who respects personal space so I won't do anything unless I am given permission or am really good friends with that person.

"Ha! Well now, that would sure make an impression. Let's do it!" Another male voice, though this time older and scratcher, said from behind us. Jackie and I turned around to see an older man walking towards us.

The man was wearing a bright yellow jacket with blue lining and diamonds with black musician notes on it. He had a couple straps around his waist with two horses with musical notes attached to them. His hair was a brownish red color and braided in into a ponytail behind him. He also had some stubble under his face and wore glasses over his eyes. Since I could see his eyes from a distant, and his uniform was different from the male employees, I guess he was the owner here.

**Jackie's P.O.V**

"Oh, hey Gowland. Alana, this is Gowland; he's the park owner and my boss." I smiled as I introduced the two. Now all Alana had to do was meet Pierce and that was it for the Amusement Park role holders.

"Well, hey there darlin!" He greeted as he made eye contact with Alana. His own eyes widened and his smile switched more towards curiosity.

"Oh, are you… a foreigner?" He asked leaning in to take a closer look at the girl. I saw a look of discomfort flash across Alana's face as she took a step back before shrugging.

"I guess that's what I am. My name is Alana." She answered, thankfully keeping quiet about if she had been called that or not before. It could cause for an interesting conversation about how long she's been in Wonderland and I'm not sure if Alana would lie or not.

"I thought I smelt something different about you." Boris grinned as he leaned in to sniff Alana again. "You kind of smell like Jackie and Alice except with more depression and gloom. Where have you been staying?" He asked, curiously studying the girl with a hand under his chin. I felt my heart skip a beat at the question as Alana frowned.

It actually made sense that Alana would smell like depression and gloom. The prison had to be the most depressing and feared place in all of Wonderland. Prisoners lived in constant fear of being killed by Joker on a daily basis. The smell of the prison and Black himself must have rubbed off on her. Not surprising but thankfully Boris didn't recognize the smell to know right away it was the prison. Hopefully when Alana met the others they wouldn't recognize the smell either.

"I smell like depression and gloom?" Alana asked, a frown twisting on her face. I don't know if she was confused or insulted but I decided to cut in before the conversation could get any further.

"Boris, be polite!" I huffed, nudging him in the shoulder. The cat crossed his arms and moved his gaze away from Alana towards me.

"Blah, make me." He taunted, sticking out his tongue toward me. I smirked and grabbed his tongue before he could pull it back into his mouth.

"MRAW! ma, ma ma ma!" He chokes as he tries to pull his tongue out of my grip. Instead of loosening my grip I tightened my grip on his tongue, giving it a hard tug.

"Manners!"

"Mhg." Boris nodded his head as much as it would allow him with me holding his tongue. Satisfied I let go and rubbed my hand on the leg of my pants as Gowland was chuckling but I paid him no mind.

For a while now he has been trying to hook me up with Boris. According to him cat boy and I would make a cute couple. I do like Boris but just not in that kind of way. I know that one of the rules of this world are that role holders will fall in love with foreigners but I think Boris is still too in love with Alice to love me that way. I'm OK with that and personally prefer just to be friends.

"You didn't really need to do that, you know. I don't mind statements or questions like that. Trust me when I say you'll know when I find things people say insulting." Alana said with a sweat drop, staring over at us before smiling. "Anyways, can we get back to the rides? I want to have as much fun as possible before I have to return home."

I felt a frown twitch at my face but managed to keep it steady so the others wouldn't notice. I didn't want Alana returning to Joker so soon; not after what I've heard they done to her. I still have a feeling she left something out when explaining what happened in her world. Not that I blamed her, though, and I won't force her to say anything she doesn't want to either. If Joker claimed he held no regret to keep Alana locked up when it is against the rules what _else _could they have done to her? She pretty much told me she was living with them willingly so was I just being protective or was there more than met the eye here?

"Well, if you've come here for fun, you're in for a real treat! I just finished designing my newest attraction not long ago." Gowland announced with a wide, proud grin, pointing his thumb at himself. I think I felt my heart skip a beat as Alana looked more interested.

"Yeah? What is it?" She asked, a curious smile on her face. I did a silent prayer that Gowland's new death trap idea wouldn't be as bad as the sling shot that would fling costumers into the air, only to fall to their death.

"It's a teacup that's on fire, constantly spinning to keep the flames going. Best of all is there's a recording of my music for people to enjoy-," He continued to ramble on, obviously lost in his fantasy dreams as my face paled. Boris had already fled the scene and I followed his example by grabbing Alana's shoulder.

"Alana, if you want to live to hear another day, run like your ass is on fire." I warned and began to pull her with me before she could argue.

"H-huh?"

"No questions just run!"

**Third Person P.O.V**

Jackie continued to drag Alana throughout the park until they were far enough away from Gowland. They ended up stopping in the eatery section which was an area of the park that mostly sold food and drinks as well as gave people a place to sit down. None of the food or drink booths were open at the moment, due to the park being closed for maintenance. Although, after talking to a nearby co-worker, Jackie managed to score two lemonades for her and Alana.

"Was that guy actually serious, about the ride I mean?" Alana asked as she took a sip of her lemonade. Gah, it was almost too sweet for her liking but it had been a while since she drank or ate anything.

"Yes, sadly. Gowland is always thinking up odd rides that end up hurting or killing his costumers. I normally take a look at those rides and fix them if I have to before any costumers actually ride them. That way they are safer to ride and no one gets hurt." Jackie answered and took a small sip of her own lemonade. The faceless may have added a little too much sugar when making the drinks.

"I actually don't know. The idea of a ride on fire actually sounds kind of cool and scary, not that I would ride it however because the spinning would make me sick." The brunet answered with another sip of her drink, though a smaller one so it wasn't as sweet. Jackie stared at Alana oddly for a moment for her statement of the ride being cool, which she noticed right away.

"What? If the fire was contend in a fire proof shield it could work. Or you can just paint fire flames on the cups so it just looks like it is on fire." Alana said innocently, smiling at the modified, safer, idea towards the ride. Jackie thought about it for a moment before sighing.

"Yeah... but if it's a new ride that means I still need to take a look at it." She said while mentally mentioning it was Gowland's music that was the main problem. Alana shrugged and for a moment there was silence between the two girls.

In that moment of silence Jackie once again thought of Joker. She _really_ didn't want Alana returning to him so quickly. Out of all the role holders he was the most dangerous, or so she had been told by multiple role holders. Since many of the role holders were already dangerous, using Peter, Ace and Blood as examples, that was saying something. She was concerned for her friend and wasn't fully convinced Joker was forced to participate in a cult in the real world. How could he, of all people, be forced to do anything, especially in her world where he has no rules to follow? After a moment of deep thinking Jackie exhaled heavily and turned to look at Alana.

"Alana, if you want to you can stay here. Even though Joker can't do much to you he is still very dangerous." She warned and was reminded of the first time they tried to lock her in a cage. It was hysterical seeing their faces when she broke out but just thinking about what they did to Alice freaked her out.

Alana looked down at the table she was sitting in and felt her body twitch uncomfortably. The idea of moving away from Joker sounded nice; especially after all they put her through. However, at the same time, she knew she couldn't stay away from the prison for too long. Like it or not the prison was her home _and _Joker had become far more gentle with her than he was in the beginning. So, smiling kindly towards Jackie, she reached over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know exactly how dangerous they are, Jackie, but the prison has been my home for a while now. Besides, they haven't actually physically hurt me," 'Not since they let me out of my room at least' "and haven't toyed with me since I was given the freedom to go outside. They aren't forcing me to stay... OK, maybe they are but I'm mostly staying willingly." She quickly corrected herself in the end; sweat dropping as she pulled her hand away. "Besides it's not like they are making me live in a cell; I have my own bedroom andevenmy own bathroom. However... I guess I could use a break from White's teasing and Black's harassment."

"Well then why don't you just stay here for a few days and see how it is?" Jackie offered with a smile. 'I think living at the circus would be fun but with White there ...' Jackie shivered. Blah. Not fun anymore.

"Alright, I guess I can do that." Alana finally agreed after a moment of thought, happily smiling at the thought of a _vacation_ away from the two Jokers. "I guess that means we have to go back to get the few things I have. Although I suggest we don't go back without bringing gifts for both of them. I doubt their very happy that you broke me out of the cell and brought me here." She warned and threw her empty plastic cup into a nearby garbage bin.

"Agreed. I know just the thing. Follow me." Jackie grinned, leading the way out of the eating area towards the ticket booth. Alana watched as Jackie went in before coming out with a giant wad of cash.

"Hey, aren't those the funds for the Amusement Park?" She asked, eyeing the large amount of money her friend proudly held. The American girl shrugged before leading Alana over to another section of the park.

"My life is worth more than this." Jackie simply stated, trotting down the Amusement Park in search for the right booths. "Come with me and I will show you how to tame Joker's rage."

"Cool. Teach me, oh great one~" Alana said playfully as she green eyes sparkled happily. Jackie chuckled and walked right into the Amusement Park candy store.

**Somewhere else**

"Hmm, how did I end up here?" Ace asked himself frowning confusingly as he stood in front of Clover Tower. All he had done was taken a short cut through some bushes, played with a bear and climbed a tree. Where did the Amusement Park go?

* * *

OMG, 4:30am at night and I am finally finished. Since it's so late I haven't done a read through to edit but I will do that late. I am asking for at least **3 **reviews to get the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed


	6. Chapter 5

To quickly clear something up Alana has become mentally unstable from living with Joker; although it will only show if she gets really excited or angry. I have reasons to why Alana doesn't want to leave Joker but it would take too long to explain. If I don't explain it in the chapter leave a review and I can tell you that reason.

Oh and I am going to be giving some faceless names

* * *

**Alana's P.O.V**

This candy store was amazing! Like the rest of the Amusement Park it was decorated with colors of pinks yellows and purples; it looked as fun and cheerful as the rest of the Amusement Park outside. There were also candies of all shapes, smells and colors as far as the eye could see. These candies filled every bin, shelf and rack in the building. Most candies I recognized instantly; candies such as chocolate, gummies, suckers and gum. Other candies looked completely foreign to me and I couldn't even guess what they were.

"Huh, I didn't know Black actually liked sweet things." I mused while watching Jackie fill a plastic bag full of different kinds of candies. She smiled, nodding as she took a handful of mini chocolate bars and added them with the rest.

"Yeah, and White likes sour and tart things." She told me while moving on to some random hand candies. Even though I don't care much for candy I might just try and sneak some of that before we give it to Black.

"Huh, considering their personalities that seems kind of ironic." I thought out loud as I imagined Black enjoying a piece of cake or a chocolate bar. As silly as it seemed I could actually see what Jackie said being true.

I've never really seen the two men eat before and, when I do, it's normally candy. I _have _noticed that Black has a liking for the circus's candy apples, however. Every time I try to bring one back into the prison he takes it from me. I've noticed that White likes hard candy but, if Jackie was right and he likes sour things, they must be sour candy. Also, if I recall a comment White made to me a long time ago, he doesn't like hot chocolate. The memory put a shiver down my spine and I quickly shook it from my mind to smile at my friend.

"It's seems a bit odd that you know what they like better than I do, considering I've been living with them longer. Well, at least when it comes to food anyways." I said, shaking off an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach as I lazily leaned against a bin of what looked like gumdrops. "So does that mean we'll get another bag of sour candy for White?"

"Yeah, I can get him some sour things. Or I just might fix his carousel since I've heard complaints that it hasn't been working properly. So you can go ahead and give Black his sweets and I'll deal with White." Jackie offered, to which I was glad. Black might be the one with the bad temper but I really wasn't looking forwards to facing White even more.

I didn't exactly _hate _White but I didn't like him either. I find him slightly creepy and very annoying. I get that he is a jester so tricks, games and jokes is what he does but I wish he'd leave me out of it. I don't like how he teases me either because he likes to mess with my mind. Black also likes to mess with me sometimes but its more insults than making me see things. Not to mention its mostly White's fault I have a five inch scar on the outside of my right leg. I also don't like him because I found out pretty fast he had a fetish for pain and causing pain.

When I told Jackie what had happened back in my world, I purposely left out some details. I don't know what kind of relationship she has with Black and White but I think it's different than mine. If she likes them then it's no business of mine to ruin what relationship they have; besides she has knowledge that she knows they are dangerous. So that is why I didn't tell her about my dagger and how I used it against Black. Nor did I tell her White caused me to cut my leg and that Black stomped on my chest, breaking three of my ribs.

I don't like remembering my early days in Wonderland. As I was being kidnapped I had actually passed out while falling down the hole. So the first thing I can actually remember is waking up in what is now my bedroom with my wounds bandaged up and the door locked from the outside. Joker claims he locked the door to keep escaped prisoners out rather than to keep me in. Black also explained that the reason he would hurt me while changing my bandages was because I was stubborn and would try and fight him off. Although, as time went by, Black began to get gentler with me but White remains creepy.

"That works out much better for me. If you can deal with White I'll give Black his sweets. He's- he's actually really kind to me compared to when we first met." I admit as I was reminded on how he broke three of my ribs in a fit of anger. It hurt worse than when I cut open my leg when White tripped me with his whip.

**Jackie's P.O.V**

Honestly I'm surprised that Alana hates White over Black. I myself like Black; his reactions when I break out of a cell are hilarious. However if what she told me is true, that Joker kidnapped her and kept her prisoner until I found her, then wouldn't she hate Black more? She even admitted that it was White's idea to leave her alive and Black, being the warden half of Joker, would be rougher with her. Well, at least I think he would. Although I already figured there were things Alana wasn't telling me about her past with Joker so she must have her reasons.

Finishing gathering all the sweets I figured Black would like I lead Alana over to the cash register. The man that used to work here got killed in a shootout against the Hatters shortly after April Season started. This man, Alex, took over the candy shop a short time afterwards. He is friendly and kind like all my other co-workers but I sometimes catch him looking at me in an odd way and something just seems off about him. He had been reorganizing some shelves but walked behind the counter when he saw us approaching. In the mean time I must have been staring at Alana because she sighed and continued to talk.

"I don't exactly hate White; I just can't spend too much alone time with him. Both he and Black like to play with my mind and emotions but White always takes it a step too far. The last time we were completely alone and he decided to play with me I was sent to a fancy ball. He was wearing a white tux but I was wearing a _very _girly and ugly pink ball dress with matching heels. I almost twisted my ankle trying to walk in them when I tried hitting him for it." Alana cringed, as if she could still feel the pain in her foot. I looked down, happy to see her walking normally before looking back up.

"Other than that he hasn't physically hurt me and there are times I actually like him. He often allows me to play around his circus and I have even bonded with two of the Jester Children. He even apologized for almost making me hurt my foot by giving me a stuffed lion. The only reason I like Black over him is because, while he is more forceful and insults me, I can handle it better than White's games." She finished explained with a slight disturbed look on her face. I listened to her carefully as we approached the counter before frowning.

"Well, it's good that there's something about him you like but the dress makes me wanna barf just listening to that." I gagged. I could already tell from her style and mannerism that Alana wasn't much of a girly girl so that pink dress must have been torture.

"Good afternoon, Mss. Jackie. You sure do have a sweet tooth today~" The merry voice of the man behind the counter caught me off guard. I had been so caught up in talking with Alana about Joker that I almost forgot he was standing there.

I don't really mind talking about Joker in front of people. Besides, not everyone knows that we call him Black for the warden and White for the jester. Apparently they were nicknames Alice came up with last April Season so she was able to tell them apart and the names just stuck. Everyone else still calls him Joker, though Joker himself has sometimes taken the habit of addressing himself as Black or White. I just couldn't reveal that Alana lived with them because that could end up very badly.

Also everyone already knows that I have to go to the circus to change the season. Although not everyone knows I prefer challenging Black in the prison than White with a card game. If they did I beat Gowland and Boris would try to keep me at the Amusement Park until April Season was over. Even though we gave clear signs that we were talking about Joker and the circus the man behind the counter gave no signs of having heard us. Instead he just continued to stand there and smile at me.

Smiling at the man I handed him the bag of candy and the right amount of money. "It's not all for me. I need something to keep Boris and Pierce from bothering me when I work." I lied with ease, believing he didn't hear when I mentioned it was for Black. While a lot of my co-workers were nosy about my relationships they mind their own business for the most part.

"Who's Pierce?" Alana asked, reminding me she hadn't met him yet. I turned my head towards her and smiled.

"He's a mouse boy that lives at the Amusement Park. You'll probably meet him later." I answered and took the correct change Alex held out to me. Thanking him I lead Alana out of the candy shop and took her back down the path that would lead us to the circus.

**Third Person P.O.V**

The faceless man continued to smile until Jackie and the other eyed girl was out of sight. He had heard rumors of another foreigner from recently escaped prisoners. Apparently Joker had brought her into Wonderland after their short disappearance. From what Alex heard from a newly escaped prisoner the girl was rarely seen and had most likely been locked up somewhere. Some prisoners believed that this girl was Joker's lover and others thought she was more like his pet. Some even thought that the girl was another prisoner, until they learned Joker allowed her to go outside. It didn't matter what the prisoners thought, however; all that mattered was she was seemingly important to the redheaded man that imprisoned them.

Alex was one of the few lucky prisoners that escape the prison realm during the time Joker went mission. Soon after escaping he had run into a group of people who all held grudges against Joker. Either they had lost loved ones because of Joker or they had once been prisoners themselves it didn't matter. Every single member had something against him. It didn't take very long at all for Alex to join the group and the one thing every member was sure of at this point was Joker's interest in the new foreigner Jackie. So, once one of the Amusement Park employees was killed in a shootout, they decided to hatch a plan.

Alex was to act as a replacement for the man that formally worked the Amusement Park's candy shop. By doing this he was able to keep a close eye on Jackie and report useful information back to the faction. It didn't take him long to find out the girl was indeed friendly with Joker, despite the Amusement Park role holders advising her to stay away from him. With another faction member under cover as a clown at Joker's circus they were able to find out the feeling he had for her. They knew he liked her just not exactly how and as what; a friend or just as a toy.

Now that this other girl had made an appearance the faction's plans would change for the better. The spy at the circus was most likely building up information about her to tell at the next meeting. The same meeting that would take place in a building in town the next night time change. Alex felt his face twitch in a grin as the time changed to evening. It wouldn't long now and then their master plan would finally be put into action.

* * *

Well, what do you all think :3 Please leave a review -I'd like at least 3 for the next chapter- and tell us what you think :P


	7. Chapter 6

Ah, sorry for the long wait, I had writers block. Anyways I am back and I hope you enjoy the chapter

* * *

"So, can you explain how this season thing works? Joker has never really explained it since I've never been away from the circus." Alana said as the two girls walked through the forest. It was hard _not _to notice the difference in temperatures when leaving the Amusement Park, which instantly perked the brunet's interest.

"Well this is my first April Season so I don't know a lot of the details. From what I _do_ know every territory, besides the circus and the forest surrounding it, has a season. The Amusement Park has summer, which is why it's so hot and has pools right now. Hatter Mansion has fall, Clover Tower has winter and Heart Castle has spring. From what Alice has told me each season will hold a festival or event; though I am unsure if that has happened already. I don't leave the Amusement Park too often." Jackie told Alana in a thoughtful tone. Wouldn't Nightmare have explained all this by now in her dreams, like he did for the American girl?

"To travel between territories foreigners like us have to beat Joker in a game of cards. Although I myself prefer challenging Black in the prison; he's easier and his expressions when I break out of a cell are hilarious." She continued with a chuckle. Alana cast a thoughtful look Jackie's way, her eyes flashing with confusion.

"Hold on a moment. If I have to challenge Joker to a card game then why was I able to go to the Amusement Park?" She asked, her voice teetering more to curiosity than confusion. Jackie's own face fell as she realized Alana was right.

When taking Alana from the circus she _didn't _challenge White to a card game; not that she'd have been able to. When running from the circus Alana shouldn't have been able to go to the Amusement Park, right? If a foreigner didn't challenge Joker they just ended up in the place they were last. That was why Jackie was able to return to the park without challenging Joker. After a moment of thinking of reasons to why Alana was able to leave the circus the darker haired girl shrugged.

"Well, maybe because you never been anywhere else before you got a free pass." She guessed, finding it made the most sense. Alana hummed, nodding in agreement and looked ahead as the circus tents came into view while the music got louder.

"I guess that makes sense." She said, the two of them stopping at the edge of the trail. Since it was evening not many of the circus performers were practicing outside and the few that were didn't seem to notice either girl standing within the trees.

Both girls were a bit nervous to face Joker after what happened last time. No doubt he was still upset about what happened earlier. Not only did Jackie take Alana away from them but now the brunet was thinking of leaving the prison for a while. While it was against the rules to hurt Jackie or force Alana to stay there it was doubtful things were going to be that easy. Hopefully the sweets were enough to tame Black's rage and Jackie was able to get back on White's good side.

"You know there is so much to this world that I don't know. I know the difference between a role holder and a faceless. I know about the random time changes and I know that role holders seemingly have odd powers, but that's all I know; I don't even know how long I've been here. Since I live in the prison there are no windows to keep track of time and I don't own a clock." Alana admitted smiling almost sadly as she recalled the countless hours she spent in the prison. Jackie smiled kindly and placed her free hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll learn more soon. Here, take these with you. I'll meet up with you later in your room." She said, handing off the bag of candies. Alana returned her smile and took the candies.

"Alright but you'll have to ask White or Black where my room is. See you later." She warned before her body rippled and vanished before Jackie. Taking a deep breath Jackie stepped into the circus and prepared to face White.

**In the Prison/Black's P.O.V**

It had been hours and Alana still hadn't returned to the prison. Even as the time of day changed to evening I couldn't sense her in any of our territories. I knew she was still in Wonderland, however, since I would have felt it if she left. No doubt it would take our executioner a few time changes to actually find her, as well. As useful as he actually is, the man has no sense of direction and is a bubbling idiot. Although he was the only one we could send after her since anyone else we'd send would be killed on sight.

For the mean time I decided to try and let off stream by punishing some of the prisoners. Taking my anger out on the prisoners was a great stress release and my counterpart usually joined me if he wasn't busy at his circus. Besides, a few of the prisoners were starting to get rowdy and I think it was about time to remind them who was in charge here. That's why I actually prefer the younger prisoners better. They are such well-behaved toys that do what they're told. It's a shame that they're here but a rule breaker is a rule breaker; perhaps their parents should have kept a better eye on them.

"P-Please, have mercy!" The putrid worm beneath my foot begged as I kicked him against a wall. I scoffed as his pathetic plea and marched over him.

"Do you really believe begging will get you anywhere, you piece of trash?" I demand, swiftly kicking him in the side and felt his ribs crack against my boot. "You should be happy I'm not tearing your fucking head off!"

"Gahk!" that was the sound of the ingrate throwing up his own lung, much to my satisfaction. I didn't give a crap of he died; it would just free up space in the prison.

"I-I beg of you, n-no more!" The rule breaker cried, trying to clutch his stomach with his shackled hands. I scoffed at him and readied myself for another attack.

"Black?" A familiar, feminine voice called out nervously. Feeling my clock skip a tick I turned around in the cell and gazed out of it.

Alana actually came back? I suppose I was too distracted with this scum bag to realize she had entered my territory. I could hear her footsteps echoing off the walls in the distance. I felt my hand tighten around my whip as I grit my teeth together, my earlier feelings starting to resurface. The woman was stupid to return when I was still so angry.

"Black, where are you? Come here before I eat all this junk myself!" Alana's voice loudly threatened. I felt my anger subside a bit at the thought of junk, which I had no doubt meant sweets.

'So she brought me sweets, huh? Jackie must be behind that.' I thought, chuckling to myself. "Bribes won't get far with me, bitch!" I called, ignoring the confused faceless behind me. He painfully wheezed as I gave him a final kick before leaving the cell and locking it back up. Bribery or not, I wanted those sweets.

"Fine, then I'll just take them to my room and eat them all myself. Perhaps I'll even give them to a prisoner." She called back, proving she was close enough to hear me. I huffed and stomped down the hall in the direction of her voice.

"Fucking bitch. If she gives those away I'm going to throttle her." I grumbled to myself, ignoring the prisoners that cowered in fear as I passed by. Now, just where is that annoying girl?

**Alana's P.O.V**

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't even just the littlest bit scared going into the prison. Even though I am the one that _wanted_ to face Black over White I have no idea what he'd do once he realized I came back. Yell at mean, curse me out, demand why I went with Jackie, maybe even put me back in the cell. Although he has whipped me a few times in the past, though never hard enough to make me bleed, I don't think he'd seriously hurt me. I can't even imagine what White was putting Jackie through right now.

To be perfectly honest I still rather deal with Black's rage than White's. I've actually seen White get mad once before and it was pretty damn creepy. All I saw was his demented smile and an evil glint in his eye before he shoed me out of the area. I swear you could hear the tortured pleas from that pour faceless from miles away. I really don't know exactly what White did to him and I don't _want_ to know. I know Joker is no saint but I rather stay oblivious to what he actually does to the prisoners or people that piss him off.

Sighing in boredom I stared down at the bag of sweets and leaned against the wall between two empty cells. I was bluffing for the most part when I claimed I would give them away. I would never do something that stupid; either give Black's peace offering away or get too close to the prisoners, like I was warned never to do. Although I _was_ pretty tempted to take one of the sweets for myself, however. I am not much a fan for sweets but I do enjoy some hard candies and gummies, either they are bears, worms or anything else.

"Well, maybe one candy won't hurt. After all, he's always stealing my candy apples." I mumbled to myself, eyeing a gum ball sized green jawbreaker. Yeah, he won't notice if I take one small candy out of the bag.

Taking the jaw breaker out of the bag I popped it into my mouth. Mmm, it was lime flavored. Putting the bag of candy on the ground next to me, I leaned my head against the cold, prison wall. It had been a while since I've actually had hard candy; I almost forgot how much I like it. I closed my eyes and rolled the candy around on my tongue, catching as much as the flavor as I could. Jawbreakers normally have more than one flavor to them so I wonder what flavor would come up next.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Black's seething voice shouted. I bulked away from the wall and snapped my head in his direction, feeling the hard candy slip past my tongue and into my throat. Uh oh.

"Gack!" I chocked, grabbing for my throat. Oh crap this was very bad; I can feel the candy stuck in my throat.

"Those are mine, bitch." Black growled, swiping the candy from the ground before turning around. "You're punished to your cell for the next five time changes." He growled, stomping towards the cage he and White put me in earlier.

Was he _serious_?! I'm chocking on a candy here and all he's concerned about was locking me up again?! I glared disbelievingly at him, pointing at my throat. Oh come on, just turn around already! I began to punch at my diaphragm, trying my hardest to dislodge the damned candy. It'd be a cold day in hell before I actually let myself die chocking on a _candy _of all things. It almost seems embarrassing considering I live with murderers.

"Well, you coming or what, whor... Oh shit! Are you _chocking_?!" He shouted as he finally turned around, looking in time to see me fall to my knees. Glaring at him again I used one fist to punch my diaphragm while I used the other to flip him off.

No matter how hard I punched at my diaphragm I couldn't even feel the candy move a little bit. I could feel my lungs begging for more air and my heart pounding in my chest. Oh crap, could I really actually die like this? Die chocking on a candy all because Black snuck up and scared me? Well, not if I could help it! Exhaling as deep as I could with the oxygen remaining in my lungs I gave myself one final, hard, punched. With a final cough the jawbreaker shot out of my mouth and traveled about six cells down the hall.

**Third Person P.O.V**

"Fuck. You!" Alana gasped for air, bent over on her hands and knees. Light headed and sore from the lack of oxygen, she fell onto side, clutching her stomach with one arm.

"Why the fuck did you just stand there?!" She demanded, continuing to gasp for air as she also continued to glare at Black's still surprised face. "I'm not going back do that damned cell either, you bastard!" She snarled before rubbing her throat with a whimper.

Why did he just stand there? Not even Black knew why he didn't jump in to help right away. Unlike the worthless pigs behind bars he actually cared if Alana died or not. It was stupid of her to take his candy in the first place but the warden didn't want, nor, expect her to chock over it. Sometimes it was easy to forget just how weak foreigners really were. If it had been a role holder that had been chocking they would have gotten the thing out of their throat in seconds. So why were foreigners so weak compared to them?

"Dumbass! Why didn't you just swallow the damned thing?" Black gruffly demanded, bending down so he could slap a hard hand over her back. Startled Alana coughed off some saliva that had gotten into her lungs before taking some deep breaths as they then settled into her normal breathing.

Sitting up on the floor the girl pressed a hand to her chest. She could feel her heart beating a little fast but, seeing as she was chocking a minute ago, that was normal. Her back was a bit sore from the force of the slap but Alana was grateful for the help. Once she felt her heart calm down a bit she removed her hand to push herself up off the ground.

"Erm, thanks." She mumbled as she pushed herself up and brushed off any dirt that got on her clothes from the ground. Once standing, Alana turned to face the warden, crossing her arms against her chest and glaring at him in annoyance.

"What the hell do you mean why didn't I swallow it? It was too big to slide down my fucking throat; that's why! Besides, it's your fault I swallowed it in the first place; you snuck up on me!" She shouted, her face reddening with anger as he hands balled into fists. Black rolled his visible eye and took a step forwards.

"If it's too big for you to handle then don't go sticking it in your mouth." He huffed, pinching her nose shut with his free hand. Alana grunted and slapped Black's hand away from her face before using it to drag it over her own face with a groan.

"Do you realize how perverted that sounded?" She questioned, removing her hand to gently rub her still sore throat. It would probably take a while before it stopped throbbing.

"Depends on how you take it, Whore." He huffed before grinning. "You took it dirty, huh? I wonder what really goes on through that supposingly virgin head of yours." He teased, kicking his foot against the wall and slamming his free hand against the wall to trap her. Alana leaned back against the wall, glaring at him as her cheeks brightened in color.

"SHUT UP! Now you're doing it on purpose." She accused, blushing in embarrassment. No she really wasn't the most innocent virgin out there but it wasn't as if she was going to let him know that.

Black chuckled and, placing the bag of sweets on the ground next to him, used his other hand to cup her cheek in his hand. "Oh, and what if I am, slut? What are you going to do about it?" He purred seductively.

Alana felt her heart skip a few beats as her body trembled. If she didn't know any better it sounded as if Black was coming onto her. In hindsight it wasn't all that unexpected considering who he was. Chances were he was just messing with Alana's head like he and White usual did. What _was _unexpected, however, were the feelings it caused the brunet to have. Her heart fluttered in her chest and she felt bad for wanting to leave the prison. However Alana knew she'd have to leave if she ever wanted to see more of Wonderland. Well, better tell him now before she got too scared to say anything later.

"Black, I'm leaving the prison. I'm going to be staying with Jackie for a few days. Don't try and stop me from leaving." She told him, raising her arms up to his chest, attempting to push him away. "I'm going back to my room to pack up the few things I have."

"Tch, and who the fuck gave you permission?" Black growled, pissed off by her sudden flippant attitude. Hah, he could easily fix that.

"Do I need to teach the toy a lesson?" He asked, yanking her away from the wall and into his chest as his other hand slipped down to her chin before seductively purring, "Well? What's your choice?"

Alana felt her heart flutter between fear and an emotion she wasn't sure of. She was scared of Black right now but part of her... actually liked the way he was talking to her. Not only did it make her heart flutter but her face heat up as well. Attempting to calm her nerves Alana inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly so she could give Black her answer.

"Jackie explained the rules to me, Black. You're not allowed to keep me here against my will. I choose to leave and you are not allowed to stop me." She answered bravely, doing her best to not show fear as she met with his eye. The warden numbly studied her for any deception before wickedly grinning.

"Are you sure about that? Are you sure that she wasn't just feeding you the wrong information?" Black asked, his excited grin growing larger as he realized what happened. Oh, there is going to be hell to pay.

He should have realized sooner that Jackie would have told Alana about the rules. Now that Alana knew the truth it would be much harder to control her. The girl was _supposed _to listen to him no matter what; he was the master and she was his obedient toy. Although, in a way, that only excited Black even more. Now he got to punish Alana so she'd never think of leaving him again.

"I don't give a shit if it's true or not, Black! I could use a vacation away from you and White. So wipe that grin off your face, eat your damned candy and leave me alone!" She snapped, perhaps a bit too harshly. Sighing as she realized how harsh she sounded her face softened before she continued.

"It's not like I'd ever be back, Joker. I _live _here after all. I just want to get to know this world a little better." She told him in a kinder tone, addressing him by his true name for once. It didn't seem to make a difference and, feeling his clock squeeze in his chest, shoved her away.

"See what I care, bitch. The cell will be waiting for you when you come crawling back here." He snarled before turning away. He paused only to snatch up the bag of sweets before stomped off towards his office.

"Why would I want to come back when you are just going to shove me back in a cell? Smarten up, Black!" Alana called out to him before frowning. Sighing sadly she glanced over to the small candy she earlier coughed up before making the long walk down to her room.

'I hope Jackie gets off easier than I did.'

* * *

I hope Black wasn't too OOC in my Point of View for him. Anyways please review the chapter, I'd like **3 reviews** like last time, and I will try to work on the next as soon as possible.

This is unedited since I didn't have the time. I think you waited long enough for a new chapter and I will edit later on.


End file.
